She Let Go
by handsaroundmyweisst
Summary: Some things are over before they have even begun.


a/n - one-sided enabler (ruby/yang) content. implied white rose.

* * *

Ruby Rose. Fifteen years old. Student at Beacon Academy. Leader of team RWBY.

Likes cookies for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Used to have trouble sleeping in her own bed. Weapon fanatic. Has trouble making friends. Awkward, childish, endearing.

Yang had watched her grow up over these past few months. No longer the clumsy child afraid of stepping out of her comfort zone that she had once been, but shaping out nicely to be a great leader and even huntress.

As her older sister, she had gotten to take the front seat in watching her transformation. And a great leader wasn't _all_ she was shaping up to be. Ruby was moving into that age where she'd be dating and catching boys' attention. It wasn't as if she wasn't adorable and charming to boot.

And it made her slightly upset.

Her typical training regime of a few bats to the punching bag first thing in the morning was going as usual, but as these thoughts filled her mind, the tug at her heart spurred her onward, leaving the training session to go on longer than it would normally.

_Whap!_

She'd have to talk to Ruby about it sometime. Make sure she knew what she was getting into. Advise her to take it slow on dates – innocent stuff like holding hands and hugs came first. No lines would be crossed til she was older.

_Whap!_

The chain of the punching bag creaked, straining hard when the bag went further than it should. Yang's eyes were fixated upon it.

She'd have to meet the boy of choice when the time came, of course. Make sure he wasn't some loser-idiot who was attempting to take advantage of Ruby. That he was not a boy who would be leading her down the wrong path of life, but a boy who would respect her and really liked her for who she was. And Yang would put the fear into that boy. So help her, if she ever caught them kissing –

_Whap! Whap!_

Her breath was coming in hard now. The bag teetered this way and that; any more force and she'd have it off its chain and embedded into the wall across the room.

But the worst part for her was that Ruby would _like_ the boy. She would fall for them, pine for them and give them her attention and affection. She may even come to love them.

Yang dug her knuckles into the punching bag as it returned to her and let it fly. Thankfully, she had not chosen to practice with her weapon or the workout room might be lit ablaze by now. The chain proved sturdier than it looked as the punching bag swung and the ceiling crackled, but it simply returned to her once more, intact as ever. She sucked in air, her chest heaving and sweat dripping down her forehead making her fringe stick to her face.

But she was not satisfied.

So she continued to beat at the punching bag, ignoring the protests of her arms, shoulders and knuckles.

"Yang."

A familiar voice called out to her, but she did not take notice.

_Whap! Whap!_

"_Yang_."

_Whap!_ Was there a fly in here? Blood rushed through her ears, overtaking outside influence, but she could hear a faint buzzing – maybe it was more like the tinkle of a bell.

"Yang Xiao Long!"

"What?!" She put all her force into her last punch upon answering, turning in a flash of red to round on the intruder of her morning workout routine gone venting match.

Weiss straightened her posture, not at all threatened or cowering even in Yang's fiery wrath. She folded her arms, though, a defense against the attitude.

Yang sucked in a breath, fully aware of the way her chest quickly pumped itself up and down with every inhale and exhale. A blink of her eyes dismissed the rage and she reached out a hand to stop the punching bag from bumping into her body upon its return swing.

"What is _wrong_ with you? I've been calling you for some time now." Weiss turned up her nose at the brawler, momentarily bouncing on the tips of her toes. Even when on them she could not match her height.

There was a tightness in her ribs and she wasn't certain why. She didn't _dis_like Weiss. Even for all her frostiness and demeaning attitude, Yang liked to think they had formed a solid... something. She forced herself to loosen up her muscles and breathe out the tension threatening to suffocate her.

Then Yang smiled, finally open to Weiss's presence.

"Hey there, Princess! Sorry about that. I, uh, got so wrapped up in my training that I didn't really hear you." She rubbed the back of her neck, eyes down at the floor before back towards the heiress again. She bounced over to stand in front of her, stopping only when Weiss pulled a face and recoiled.

"You smell like sweat."

Yang rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I was working out." Captain obvious here. "Anywaaay, what do you need?" Weiss never came to see her. Ever. In fact, she looked uncomfortable right now.

"I thought it would be courteous to see you before I leave." A pause. "We're... teammates. It would be rude otherwise."

Yang blinked the sweat from her eyes, taking in what she had to say. Ah, that was right. The heiress was leaving this morning to go see her parents for a few days. That had been the plan that Weiss had announced the prior week giving them advanced notice. The fact that she was coming to see her meant they were friends, right? There was _no_ way prestigious Weiss Schnee would care otherwise.

Yang grinned and closed in on the other. The look in her eyes must have been predatory because Weiss took a startled step back, her arms falling to her sides. Taking the opportunity, her own arms quickly crushed the heiress in a bear hug causing Weiss to squeal.

"Aww! You came all this way to see me before you leave? I'm gonna miss you, Weiss-y!" Yang lifted her off her feet and snuggled her cheek into the crook of the girl's neck. Perfume wafted past her nose and she took note of how nicely she smelled.

Weiss shoved her arms against her head.

"Unhand me, you brute! I said you stink! You're getting sweat all over me!" Yang laughed merrily at her teammate's protests, continuing to show her affection despite the resistance. With another shove, Yang released the smaller teen to her feet again, not in the least bit stung. Weiss dusted off her skirt and rubbed at the skin of her chest and neck, no doubt wiping away the blonde's perspiration.

"Have a fun trip, teammate!" Yang gave a smile and a salute, watching as Weiss sighed in exasperation and turned away from her. Not so much as a smile was given her way.

"Yes, good day to you, Yang Xiao Long." And she walked away, leaving Yang with her thoughts.

And those thoughts immediately jumped back to Ruby.

Her younger sister would be lonely without her partner around these next few days so she had better get busy! She grabbed her towel off the bench it rested upon and wiped at the back of her neck and her forehead – anywhere that had accumulated sweat, really. Breaking into a light jog out the door and into the hallway, she caught a glimpse of Weiss's back as it disappeared around a corner. Yang would have called out to her if they hadn't already said their goodbyes; there was nothing more to say.

Instead, she continued on her path to the dormroom and bolted in without reservation. Her eyes found Blake, still snoozing away in her bed before they fell upon Ruby, looking forlorn and wilted in Weiss's bunk.

The skin on the back of her neck prickled.

Ruby sat up and scooted to the edge of the mattress when Yang closed the door behind her, one hand holding onto the end of the towel draped around her neck. The brawler squatted down in front of her younger sister and rested her hands on the other girl's knees, looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"Hey little sis! What are you doing in Weiss's bed?" The closer look at Ruby's face alerted her to yearning mixed with sadness. Her shoulders tensed.

"Well, Weiss left already and she's not going to be back for a few days so..." Ruby's tone was low. Was it because she was attempting to avoid waking up Blake or because she was feeling down?

Yang nudged the girl under her chin to prop it up a bit, giving her a warm smile.

"You're already missing your partner, huh? So cute! She'd kill you if she found you in her bed, though." She chuckled, ignoring the strain of her throat. Apprehension made her want to flee, but the desire to cheer up her baby sister kept her feet firm on the ground.

"... I think I could risk being killed..." Ruby mumbled, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "A few days seems like such a long time, Yang!" She whined, throwing up her hands in her frustration. Yang could see a little bit of Weiss in that gesture.

"Cheer up, lil sis! It'll go by in a jiffy!" Yang reached out and ruffled the top of Ruby's head, grinning back at the pout that was given in response. "It's just a few days, right?"

"It's not that easy, Yang... not when I..." Ruby began, but trailed off quickly, her eyes looking at something that wasn't there. Beyond Yang and to another person. "A few days seems like forever..."

Ruby Rose. Fifteen years old. Student at Beacon Academy. Leader of team RWBY.

Grown up immensely. Realized the importance of her position. Has improved her grades. Has inspired others to be better than they were before.

Likes Weiss Schnee, the heiress she had been fated to be partnered to. Pined for her. Gave her her attention and affectionate.

Ruby's heart had left with Weiss.

Yang could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. The statement that had died away told more than it needed to - more than she wanted to hear. And the way Ruby curled into Weiss's bed when she opened the door, taking in her scent and lingering presence in an attempt to hold onto whatever she could to get her by these past few days without her spoke volumes.

"We'll send her a bunch of texts and pictures to show her what she's missing! And we'll demand some back too! It won't be so bad – you'll see!" Yang wobbled a bit on her feet, her calves suddenly sore from supporting her squatting position. She spoke quickly in an attempt to mask the quivering of her voice. The sudden smallness that had overcome her overwhelming.

Ruby reached out and rested her hands upon Yang's, giving them a small squeeze.

"Thanks, Yang. That sounds like a great idea!" Ruby smiled, slightly, but it wasn't quite there yet...

"Hey, I doubt she's even left the school grounds yet." Ruby perked up even more, as she had a feeling the girl would. It ached – her heart ached. "Why don't you use your semblance to scurry on over there and give her one last, great big hug before she leaves?"

"Y-You're right!" Ruby shot up straight and Yang laughed as she too stood up and rested her arm around Ruby's shoulders. Ruby did not recoil from her like Weiss did even though she probably smelled less-than-desirable from her morning workout. It amplified her already blaring affection for Ruby.

"Hey, lil sis?"

"Yeah, Yang?"

There was no reason to give up before she tried. There was nothing that could be confirmed without it being said out in the open. She still had a choice to make here. Things could be the opposite of what she suspected them to be. Her arms could hold Ruby to her frame now - refuse to let her go and run to Weiss. Everything could spill out of her mouth – uninhibited, sincere. The moment was now. She had a chance –

"I'm proud of you."

Ruby blinked.

And she let it go.

"Jeez, what are you saying, Yang?" Mildly flustered, Ruby shook her off and bounded to the door. "I'll be right back!" In a flash of crimson rose pedals she disappeared and with her, Yang felt that she had taken everything.

Yang sunk to Weiss's mattress. Her elbows propped onto her knees and head in her hands, she allowed herself a moment. The scent of the heiress nauseated her now as it filled her senses. But all the same, she couldn't help but think that it was still pretty.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

Yang raised her head. Blake had stirred and stared at her, golden eyes seemingly knowing. Yang decided that she didn't like the way they bored into her skull, so she dropped her gaze once again, opting to watch the floor. There was a silence between them. A tired smile crossed her face.

"Yeah. Things are okay! Everything's okay."

Yang Xiao Long. Seventeen years old. Student at Beacon Academy. Member of team RWBY.

Enjoys working out and flirting with boys. Having fun. Hanging out with her friends. Spoiling her little sister. Sociable. Supportive. Outgoing.

Deeply in love with Ruby Rose.

Assured herself that things were better this way.


End file.
